The present invention relates to a holding and contact-making apparatus for a button cell, in particular to the use of a holding and contact-making apparatus such as this in remote-control apparatuses for locking/unlocking of motor vehicles, with the contact-making apparatus being used to supply electrical power to the electronics of a remote-control device such as this.
Known electronic keys generally have button cells in order to supply power to the electronics section with its transmitter and receiver modules, and these button cells are in some cases held directly by means of holding apparatuses on boards for the electronic elements. Because of the problem that the operator can damage the electronics that are exposed after disassembly of the key accidentally when replacing a battery, for example by a mechanical influence or electrostatic influence, the electronic areas are shielded by means of battery holders in the form of housings. When replacing a button cell, the operator has access only to the battery housing.
Button cells have an upper face and a lower face which are also used to transmit power, with each face representing one specific pole. In addition, the projecting faces can be used to make contact with a pole.
A half-open housing such as this is known from DE 34 19 333. Contact is made by means of electrical contacts which are passed through the bottom of the housing to the electrical component. The electrical contact are in this case inserted from the open face of the housing, and are soldered to the board.
This form of assembly is complex and expensive for the mass production of electronic keys for motor vehicles.